Walter Selklerc
Walter Selklerc was a scottish political figure who was very active before the No-return. He is the man who is directly responsible for the cataclysm that stroke the world and is commonly seen as a figure of pure evil, like Hitler or Stalin. He is often called "the Mind" today, since many people think he's still "alive", leading the Leto and being directly responsible for its expansion. FAMILY Walter Selklerc is the descendant of Silkirk, the man from William Dampier's team, who spent several years on a deserted island and inspired the story of Robinso Crusoe. Taken by remorse, Ish, the one who threw Silkirk to the sea, promised to find him back or look after his family and descendants. Ish never made to Silkirk but found his children, he watched from away. Walter Selklerc's grandfather was a converted gypsy who left Scotland to live with them. Ish lost his tracks and got hired in the nazi regime to get the means of finding the man back. When people remarked Ish's attention to the gypsies, Ish made a story up, saying that the Gypsies were to be treated like jews. Hitler himself read the paper, and because of it, sent the gypsies to the camps, including Walter Selklerc's grandfather. He survived and Ish tried to apologize by giving him the Voynich Manuscript, telling him how to translate it and saying that it leads to the Leto, a treasure that will make him and all his descendants famous, rich and glorious. WALTER SELKLERC Walter Selklerc was known for being one of the most intelligent people of his generation, often compared to Talleyrand. He was planning to be historian, being fond of archeology and antics religions. But his father insisted that he would fight for his country, Scotland. So Walter made his ways into politics, until he was hired in the European Parlement, where he plaid the cause of the Scottish Independance. According to the economical crisis and the loss of the fuel stations, Selklerc was told that as long as Scotland wouldn't have a new kind of energy production, it would never be able to negociate its independance. Then Walter Selklerc remembered the Voynich Manuscript, he translated a few years before. Being sure that the manuscript would lead to some kind of new energy, used by pre-columbian civilizations, Walter organized an expedition to find it, according to the informations on the manuscript. The expedition took several years, since the informations on the manuscript weren't very precise and, for many of them, obsolete. During this time, the economical crisis was over and Selklerc gave up his researches to come back to Scotland, where he created the project Moonshine, resulting in the creation of the Lunar colony. During this time, the team in America was attacked by a Wendigo, but they had time to send Selklerc a part of Leto they found. Selklerc became mad when he saw the little root of Leto and began to give to his researches a spiritual note, saying that the Leto was the door to the golden age, but fire would burn it as long as truth would burn humanity. So the Leto had to be secured, away from earth, as long as it would take. Selklerc made illegal money transitions, litteraly emptying all the energy and government accounts he could and left for Mexico, where he met the few survivors of his team. At that moment, Selklerc was researched by Interpol because of his financial activities and when he began to show the Leto root to the crowds and drug leaders, promising them the heaven of heavens if they'd help him find it, he created a reaction action quite spectacular, since even the Mexican government began to follow his ideas. Half of the population began to believe in the old Aztec theories again, saying that Selklerc was Quetzalcoatl back on earth. Selklerc finally found the Leto in the undersea city of Tulum, sealed in some sort of solid fuel, a seal he accidently broke when he was back to his place, right at the middle of Canada's forests. He brought Ish to his place, hoping he could seal the Leto again to secure its transport (and saving him at the same time. Selklerc was becoming a monster and all his employees were already mindless freaks who walked around his place, attacking everybody they could except their former boss). By the time Ish arrived, Selklerc was succombing to the Leto. When the apocalypse arrived, Selklerc was giving his spirit to the dark matter, even though, nobody knows if he made it or died before. But what he said to Ish was kind of disturbing : "we will make the god flesh grow everywhere, away from the areas nature wants to limit it. We will assimilate all life and join it in our Illumination." Trying to stop Selklerc, Ish released the Wendigo, who destroyed the place, exposing the unsealed Leto to the sun. The reaction was violent : a new ice age began. Selklerc's body was never to be found. Nobody knows if the Leto has a conscience now. But if it has, it's Selklerc's one, full of ambition. Category:Characters